robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quitting/@comment-32802547-20170929235328
Quitting EDIT COMMENTS (9) SHARE This is my first one in a long time (meaning I have made many/some, but it's been a while since I made one currently). Contentshide Gaming Leave Please Conclusion Gaming Edit As a 4 year veteran on roblox, I decided to celebrate by playing random games. I played this realistic mountain climbing game, but got bored before I even made it a quarter up there. When I pushed the exit button, I swore, I saw something for a second. I decided to go play my favorite game, innovation research labs. Incase you don't know what that is, it's a game which has to do with one of them roleplay groups. It's a science lab with great scripts. I liked to go there to blow up the core or set a zombie apocalypse. Leave Edit As I was trolling, somebody told me "mysticman2552 (my username), I am trying to protect you. You need to leave roblox while you can." I was soon like "LOLWHY NOOB" Then soon, he said "You don't know what's coming for you. Please, I need to save you." I told him "Shut up", then I blocked him. When I was trolling some more, words popped on my screen for a quick second. I could read them good, since I was a fast reader. They said "Quit now". I decided to go play a different game. Please Edit As I was playing a different game called script builder, I noticed none of the scripts were working. I was a good scripter, but tried to search for mistakes. In the script code, there was things that said "You should've left while you can." My heart started beating fast and loud, you could almost hear it. Tears started flowing out of my eyes when I saw the code thing. I decided to quit, but every time I wanted to, it would say "It's too late..." or "You should've listened..." I started sobbing for help. Soon, it logged me out of roblox, and I could exit. When I exited, I saw that there was no icons on my background. I searched for my programs on the menu, but there was none. I decided to turn off my computer and get a new one. Conclusion Edit I decided never to play roblox again, as it haunted me forever. My insanity came to the top. I felt like I couldn't sleep anymore. My old computer would turn on sometimes even when unplugged, and when it does that, it shows roblox. I decided soon to demolish that old computer soon, when a notepad message appeard. I always thought that it had no more programs. When I opened it, it had a letter, saying "You should've quit while you can. You should've listened. You should'v-." Then the notepad exited and the computer shut off. My insanity was high... The End This has been vandalized by Joshgaminghd, and has been fixed by Randomnoob48888. :) I posted the whole post incase it gets vandalaized again, all needed to be done is to copy paste the stuff and make it non wall of text and add the chapters.